1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector provided with ejecting member can be avoided over-rotation.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,282 issued to Robert on Nov. 15, 1994 discloses an electrical connector socket with daughtercard ejector. It generally discloses an insulative housing 12 for receiving a daughtercard. Both ends of the housing 12 are formed to include an opening 20 having an identical configuration for receiving an ejector 22 therein. An ejector 22 is pivotably couoled to each end of socket within opening 20. The ejector 22 is used for not only locking the electronics component in the housing 12, but also ejecting the electronics component from the housing 12 in the unlatching status.
At least two problems may occur in the electrical connector socket of the Robert '282 patent wherein the first one is that there is no means for limiting the rotation of axles 28 such that the rotation of the ejector 22 can not be limited with regard to the housing 12, that may result that the ejector 22 hits or jeopardizes the components which are mounted on the circuit board closely adjacent to the end of the housing 12 which the ejector 22 is mounted. The second problem is that the opening 20 is substantially somewhat too large to jeopardize the strength of the corresponding portions of the housing 12.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector socket, which enables to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.